


I'd Give Anything to Hear (You Say It One More Time)

by livelifeliving



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelifeliving/pseuds/livelifeliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've gone ahead and taken the liberty of starting off season 4 for whoever the new showrunner ends up being. They can thank me later. </p><p>Clarke is surrounded by people who don't seem to understand why she is so completely distraught over Lexa's death.<br/>And then suddenly she's not. In fact, she's suddenly not sure of anything at all. Because everything is black and everything hurts.<br/>She opens her eyes and then everything is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Give Anything to Hear (You Say It One More Time)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy story with a happy ending and a very much alive Lexa. That being said, the story does begin with Lexa dead and Clarke at the ceremony from those horrible promo pictures for 309. I assure you, though, it doesn't stay there for long.

Clarke couldn’t even bring herself to look at the altar at the head of the room. She knew what she would find- and even covered by a cloth she knew she would feel those beautiful green eyes, glassy and hurting and apologetic. Because in her final moments, Lexa, who hadn’t even looked scared, had managed to be sorry for leaving Clarke alone.

She had spent every moment since then thinking of nothing but the woman she had barely even had a chance to love. How dare these people who had gotten so much more time with her, whom Lexa had loved so very deeply, treat her passing as just another ceremony to be completed.

“Is anyone even going to say something?” she suddenly found herself shouting as she looked around the room. “Aren’t you going to pay your respects? Or mention all that she accomplished? Is anyone going to say goodbye?”

She was met with only puzzled looks and hesitant stares directed at the hysterical, heartbroken sky girl.

“Her spirit is not within her, Wanheda,” Titus spoke. Clarke flinched at the title as much as the words accompanying it. “She is gone.”

“She’s not gone!” she cried out angrily, but there was no change among the gathered group. How could they not understand what she was feeling? How could just accept this? She couldn’t- she wouldn’t. She spoke again, softer, but with just as much rage. “She’s not gone.”

“Clarke,” Titus responded as he faced her. Except his voice was different. It wasn’t the low and steady voice she had just heard. It was higher, and questioning- it actually sounded more like her mom’s voice than anything else.

“Clarke?” There it was again. Except suddenly she wasn’t in the meeting room at the top of the tower. She wasn’t anywhere.

Everything was black.

And everything hurt.

“Clarke, can you open your eyes for me, sweetie?”

A gasp attempted to work its way through her, as though she had just spent too much time underwater before finally coming up for air. And with the gasp her eyes were open and she found herself being gently laid back down onto an uncomfortable hospital wing bed by her mother.

“Mom?” she attempted to ask, her voice hoarse and tired like it hadn’t been used in days. Like it hadn’t just been used to yell at the Nightbloods and Titus and ambassadors in Polis.

“It’s okay, Clarke. You’re safe. You need to rest.”

But Clarke couldn’t rest. She had far too many questions. “What happened?” she began as her mother moved away.  
How had she gotten here from Polis? How long had it been since that last memory she had? And why did it feel like she couldn’t move her left hand?

She brought her gaze down to the hand in question and just stared. There was another person’s hand wrapped around her own. And it wasn’t just any hand- it was _hers_. Except it couldn’t be. Because she had been-

“Clarke, you were shot.”

At first she didn’t even register that the words spoken to her had meaning at all. Because they were the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. And before she could help it, there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She had been so sure she’d never get to hear that voice again.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. 

Clarke was shaking her head before she could even consider that it might hurt to do so. “No, I’m not upset. I’m-“ Her breath shook with a sob as she looked up and found those glorious green eyes staring back at her. “You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here, Clarke,” she replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before her expression straightened out. “Would you rather I not be?”

Clarke was tightening her grip on her hand before the question was even finished. “No. Please don’t leave me.”

Lexa placed her other hand around Clarke’s, and the seriousness of her expression remained, but something in her eyes shifted. And suddenly there was so much relief and warmth and _feeling_ in the gaze staring down at Clarke. “I would never,” she vowed.

Clarke nodded her head softly as she allowed herself a sigh of relief. Her grasp gradually relaxed against Lexa’s hands but her eyes never shifted while the whir and beeps of the hospital wing carried on around them.

And how could she possibly even consider looking away when a literal angel sat before her?

“Am I dead?”

Lexa’s thumb rubbed circles across the back of her hand. “Of course not, Clarke. Why would you ask that?”

Clarke let the steady movements of the commander ground her as she began to speak, recalling the events that she had thought real only minutes before. “You had been shot by Titus. I watched you die. I couldn’t save you, and-“ Clarke had to breathe for a moment before she could finish, “and they were just about to burn your body before I woke up here.”

Lexa shook her head. There was a brief moment of hesitation as she lifted her hand, but then warm fingers were stroking her cheek, gently wiping away the tears that had gathered. “Titus shot _you_. I entered the room just as it happened. With the help of my healers as well as your friend, Murphy, we were able to control the bleeding. I knew that your mother would be your best chance for recovery, so Indra and Octavia helped me bring you to Arkadia four days ago.”

Clarke could only nod as she took in this information coming from Lexa- a very beautiful, very alive Lexa.

“So you’re okay?” the blonde finally asked as she chanced a moment away from Lexa’s eyes to check over the rest of her face, moving down to her torso and then back up again, landing on her lips.

The corners of Lexa’s mouth stretched up into a soft smile, before they were moving closer, and closer, and _oh._ And with the feeling of those lips still on her own, she found a smile breaking across her mouth as well. She leaned in as much as she could, given her state, for a second kiss before allowing Lexa to move away. “Well, if you are, I am. 

“I am,” Clarke began, reassuring her. “I will be, thanks to you. You saved me, Lexa.”

“You say that as though I had another choice.” The brunette shook her head softly as she smiled. “Of course I saved you, Clarke. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come bug me on tumblr  
> longlivetheheda.tumblr.com


End file.
